Shiro no Kitsune
by Os Kitsune
Summary: Born into a world that largely despises him, forsaken by his own family, cast out,and taken in by a traitor to his home. Uchiha Kitsune embarks on a journey of self discovery that will shake the very foundations of the shinobi world. OC x Multiple
1. Snow

Shiro no Kitsune

By Os Kitsune

Chapter 1, Snow

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

* * *

It was snowing.

If you asked Uchiha Kitsune years later what he remembered about that day, he would tell you that was what stuck out in his memory.

It was snowing.

The fact that snow was falling in the Fire Country was an odd occurrence that had not occurred in nearly a century. Such an occurrence was made possible by the fact that large amounts of chakra have the ability to disrupt weather patterns in the surrounding area for years after it's usage. The last time snow had fallen over Konoha, Uchiha Madara and Hashirama Senju had had their final confrontation at what is now know as the Valley of the End. The current weather distrotion, however, could be traced back to five years previously. On a crisp October night, The Kyuubi no Yoko, for reasons unknown, had begun to lay waste to the hidden village of Konohagakure. In an act of absolute selflessness, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to seal the bijuu within his own son; a fact unknown to almost all of the civilian and shinobi population.

Despite the fact that the demon was sealed away, the huge concentration of youkai and chakra had ensured that the weather of the surrounding area for miles would be altered for decades, if not centuries.

It was on this unusual day that Sarutobi Hiruzen found himself walking towards a meeting that for some inexplicable reason, filled his stomach with an unshakable feeling of uneasiness. As he neared the park that, despite the fact was a commmon place for parents, both civilan and shinobi, not only to bring their children, but to spread the latest gossip, held his destination.

He sent silent thanks to whatever gods might be litsening for the unusual weather. Despite the fact that most of the population brought their children to this particular park, the fact that Konoha was located in the nearly tropical fire country, and its lack of wintertime precipratation , left many parents lacking the ability to properly clothe their children for such weather, resulting in said children being kept indoors.

However, as he came closer to the playground, he noticed that one child was among the various playground equitment, laughing as a older boy chased him around. Hiruzen's eyes traveled towards the park benches, where parents usually sat to watch after their children. The mother of the child was there. She glacned in Hiruzen' direction, having sensed his chakra, and smiled.

Uchiha Tsukihana was considered to be among the most powerful Kunoichi since the inception of Konoha. Despite being orphaned as a result of the second ninja war, and having the weight of taking care of two younger siblings on her shoulders, even from a young age, she had shown prodigious skill in all forms of shinobi combat, but none moreso than an unparralled mastery in genjutsu. By the age of seven, she had not only activated her sharingan, but had graduated from the academy with top scores, surpassing even her future teammate and rival, Minato Namikaze. A meteroic rise through the shinobi ranks brought with it whispers of a possible canidacy for Hokage and the possibilty that she had replaced her brother Fugaku as the heir apparent to the Uchiha clan. But all good things must come to an end, and in an instant, her world came crashing down around her.

In the last year of the third shinobi war, Tsukihana's younger brother had been killed. To make matters worse, Minato had been the boy's sensei, and she blamed him for his death. They never spoke again before his untimely death six years later. As a result of her brother's death, Tsukihana entered a severe bout of depression that lated almost two years, resulting in a severe drop in her skills, so much so that she finally chose to retire as a shinobi. Because of the drop in her skills, Fugaku was able to claim the position of head of the Uchiha clan. After his accession, Tsukihana requested a leave of absence from Konoha, which was quickly granted to her by Hiruzen. She finally returned a year before the Kyuubi attack, pregnant, of all things, and gave birth to a healthy baby boy, whom she named Kitsune.

Hiruzen turned his attention back to the child.

Even when he was born, Uchiha Kitsune had proven to be a most unusual child. Unlike most human children, who are born into the world blind and screaming, Kitsune emerged from his mother's womb quielty and with his eyes wide open. Also, unlike most babies, who are born bald, Kitsune arrived into the world with a head full of downy white hair. Naturally because of his odd apperance relative to those of his family members, Kitsune's paternity had been called into question many times. Light hair is extremely rare among members of the Uchiha clan, much less hair that is pure ivory in color. Also the three whisker marks that adorned the child's cheeks were the subject of constant debate amongst his family. His most astounding feature, however, were the sharp, violet eyes that he inherited from his mother.

Even despite the urging from elders of his clan, Tsukihana had been quite adamant about not enrolling the child into the shinobi academy, stating that she would not let her child suffer the pain of a ninja's life.

Hiruzen was shaken by his thoughs by a voice.

"Shisui-kun, would you mind taking Kitsune for some ramen?" Tsukihana said to the boy playing with her son.

The teen glanced in her direction, and did a double take when he noticed Hiruzen, bowing quickly.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here on such a day?"

Chuckling warmly at the youth's overeagerness, Hiruzen waved a hand in his direction.

"Don't mind me Shisui-kun, I just have something to discuss with Tukihana-san."

At the sound of the voices, Kitsune turned, and a large grin broke across his face when he saw Hiruzen.

"Hey! Sarutobi-jii sama! Sarutobi-jii sama! What are you doing here?" the child happily cried, running up to Hiruzen and giving his leg a hug.

A warm smile crossed Hiruzen's face as he bent down to the boy's eyes level. While Tsukihana was still a genin, she had been placed on Jiraiya's team. Hiruzen was one of the few people for whom Tsukihana held absolute trust in, and therefore was one of the few people that she allowed near her son. Over the years, Kitsune had come to view Hiruzen as a grandfather figure, something which he did nothing to discourage.

"Why hello there Kitsune-kun! How have you been?"

If possible, the child's grin grew even wider.

"Great, Sarutobi-jii sama. I want to show you something!"

A suprised look crossed Hiruzen's face.

"Oh? What do you want to show me?"

The little boy's face suddenly turned serious.

"First you have to promise something!"

"And what's that?"

Kitsune glanced over Hiruzen's shoulder to where his mother was sitting, and then behind him where Shisui was two were engaged in small talk.

"You can't tell Momma or Shisui nee-san, okay?"

Hiruzen chuckled lighty while chewing on the end of his pipe.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Kitsune's eyes squinted shut and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Suddenly, his hand shot out toward Hiruzen's face, the small finger extended.

"Pinky swear?"

Hiruzen smiled warmly at the boy, then extended his own hand towrads the child's and interlaced his pinky with Kitsune's

"Yes, yes, I pinky swear."

The child's mood brightened considerably.

"Okay! Watch this Sarutobi-jii sama."

Kitsune made a cross with the index and middle fingers of both his hands, which some part of hiruzen's brain classifed as the "ram" seal. A smile played across his face as he watched Kitsune's eyes close in concentration and his faced turned beet red with effort. Finally a small cloud of smoke erupted from beside the boy, Sarutobi's mouth made a small "o" as he looked at the two perfectly identical children standing in front of him. Both Kitsune and the Kage bushin glanced up at Sarutobi, smiled at his expression, looked at each other and high-fived before the clone dispelled.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. Hiruzen looked down at the boy in disbelief.

_"It should be impossible" _he thought_ "for him to be able to use any ninjutsu at his age, much less a kage bushin. His chakra cannals haven't fully developed yet."_

"K-Kitsune-kun" he stuttered "Where did you learn to do that?"

Suddenly the boy looked worried, he knew he wasnt suppossed to try and do any of the cool ninja stuff that Shisui-nee san and Itachi-nee san always did, but evrybody else was allowed to do it, so why couldn't he?

"Kitsune?"

He looked up worriedly at Hiruzen

"Itachi-nee san."

"Itachi?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Am I in trouble?"

Hiruzen looked down at the boy, suprised

"Trouble? No, why would you be in-" he cut off as he saw the boy looking nervously at his mother.

"Kitsune."

The boy looked up at Sarutobi.

"How about we make this our little secret?"

The child's gloomy mood instantly brightened.

"You mean it?" he whispered happily

Sarutobi nodded

"Thanks Sarutobi-jii sama!"

The boy gave him a hug, and then turned and ran back towards Shisui, who bowed towards Hiruzen.

"It was nice seeing you Hokage-Sama."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Take care, Shisui-kun."

"Bye Sarutobi-Jii sama!"

"Bye Bitsune-Kun, behave yourself."

"K"

Hiruzen smiled as he watched the two walk off toward the residential district, chuckling softly when he heard cries of 'ramen' coming from Kitsune.

"Sarutobi-sensei."

Hiruzen turned back towards Tuskihana, who smiled up at him and gestured for him to take a seat next to her. He obliged.

"He's getting so big."

A soft smile crossed her face.

"I know."

He glanced at her,and was startled to see that she looked rather pale.

"Tsukihana-"

"I'm alright,"she quickly replied "I've just been under the weather."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Hiruzen looked away, chewing on his pipe thoughtfully.

"If you insist."

"Now, I'm sure your wondering why I asked you to meet me here."

"The thought crossed my mind, yes."

"I need to leave the village."

Hiruzen's eyes widened by a fraction

"What?"

Tsukihana took a breath

"I need you to grant me a permanent leave of absence from the village, along with Kitsune."

"But,why?"

She looked away, unable to look into his eyes.

"I can't say."

"Tsukihana, you know I can't-"

Her head whipped up.

"But your the Hokage!"

"Fugaku and the council would never allow it."

Her eyes widened,and her voice grew panicy.

"Sarutobi-sensei, please, you don't understand!"

He stared into her violet eyes.

"Then explain."

She looked at the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes from view for a moment.

"I-I can't."

Hiruzen sighed, then stood up.

"Then, I'm truly sorry."

As he made to leave, he felt a hand grip his sleeve. He looked back to see Tsukihana her eyes brimming with tears, short, quiet sobs escaping her throat.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It has to do with his father."

"Kitsune's?"

"Yes"

* * *

AN- Sorry for the wait. And sorry if the chapter was confusing.I looked back at The White Fox I realized that there was no explanation or backstory at all, I just sort of threw it out there and hoped for the best. This is my attempt to alleviate that issue. Dont worry, you wont have to wait 2 years for another update. Please review, if you want an update I need reviews.


	2. Babysitting

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**AN- Hey everybody, how's it going? I Just want to take the time to make a fromal apology for going AWOL for the last 9 months. Things on my end have been quite hectic. My financial aid for college didnt come in on time, meaning I ended up missing the semester. I found, and lost, a job, and my parents and I havent been on exactly cordial terms. But I solved most of those issues, which means I'm back for good. I just got one more thing to say. Please, please review. The more reviews I get, I can become that much better at writing.**

Legend:

_'...Human or Lesser Summon Thinking/Small A/N...'_

_**'...Demon or Summon Boss Thinking...'**_

"...Human or Lesser Summon Talking..."

"**...Demon or Summon Boss Talking..."**

"...SHOUTING/TWO OR MORE PEOPLE SAYING THE SAME THING/CASTING THE SAME JUTSU..."

* * *

Hiruzen stared blankly at his pipe, which lay haphazardly in the snow. During Tsukihana's explanation, he had bitten down harder and harder on the end until it had finally snapped. Had he not been so preoccupied with his own thoughts, he would have wondered where the piece of pipe that had remained in his mouth had dissapeared to.

"This is.....extremely disconcerting, Tsukihana."

He glanced upward, and his gaze met her tear streaked face. She had been crying the entire time.

"You must understand Sarutobi-sensei, I had no way of knowing, if I had, I would have-"

He raised a hand, cutting her off.

"I know." he sighed "Though I'm still not sure what was going on in your mind when you chose to fraternize with that....demon."

A softness crossed across her features.

"Love works in mysterious ways, Sarutobi-sensei. You dont understand, the only experience you have with him was on that night. You can never know or undertsand him how I knew did."

He sighed again, one, wrinkled hand coming up to his head to start massaging the bridge of his nose.  
Ever since this girl had been a genin, she had always found ways to nearly give him a stroke.

"Your right." he sighed conceding defeat. "But that still leaves us with an extremely delicate situation, Tsukihana. How do you expect me to grant you a permanent leave of absence? You know Fugaku nor the council would never allow it. They would demand my resignation and before you could reach Kirigakure you would have half of ANBU in pursuit."

Tsukihana looked at the ground for a moment, her bangs obscuring her eyes from view.

"I have a contact in Kirigakure, I plan on meeting them at the border."

"You've been planning this for sometime."

The young woman nodded.

"Since the attack."

"That still doesnt answer what to do about the council and Fugaku."

A smile played across her lips. Hiruzen noted that it was the first genuine smile he had seen on her face in years.

"You can always write up the papers for an S-Class mission, Sarutobi-sensei."

Old eyes widened in shock as the relization smacked him promtply in the face. Of course! If She left the village on a mission, neither the council nor her clan could do anything about it. That still left one problem though.

"What about Kitsune?"

The smile grew wider.

"Your giving me too little credit, I can always say I intend to train him as part of the mission.

Now he was smiling as well. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"You clever bitch."

She stuck he tounge out at him.

"Hey, now, I wasn't the top of my class for nothing."

He chuckled softly to himself, and vaguely wondered what had brought about this change in her attitude.

"Very well, I can see you've thought everything through. I'll go write up the papers now."

She bowed gratefully, tears once again in her eyes.

As he got up off the bench to leave, he felt a small tug on his sleeve, he turned around.

"By the way, Sarutobi-sensei, I'm leaving tonight."

His eyes widened a little.

"So soon?"

She nodded.

"But what if I had said no?"

She smiled once again. Sometimes, despite being referred to as "The Proffesor", Sarutobi could be quite dense. She rolled her eyes.

"We both know you would have said yes regardless."

Sarutobi shook his head again. What was it with Jiraiya's students that caused them to be uneccasarily reckless. He let out a small sigh. Once of these days, this girl would be the death of him, he just knew it.

* * *

Shisui was starting to lose it. Despite the very respectful and timid facade Kitsune put up when he was around his mother or other adults, the child was in reality a insane little ball of hyperactive energy. Having to chase the five year old through the streets all the way to the tiny ramen stand was bad enough, but when the kid had decided it accetable to order eight bowls of ramen, and in between bites of food pester everyone within earshot, made the poor teenager want to rip his hair out. The straw that broke the camels back, however, was when Kitsune, fueled by some kind of what Shisui surmised to be a sodium high, Managed to, in what should have been impossible for a kid his age, create a kage bushin, _and play a game of tag_ _with it._ Darting out of the ramen stand screeching at the top of his lungs. As he was nearly brought to tears at the prospect of having to chase down not one, but two children, a part of his brain wondered if Itachi had these kind of problems when it came to watching Sasuke.

"_Don't get me wrong," _he thought _"I love the kid, but dammit, I can't wait till he GROWS UP!"_

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard shouting.

"SHISUI NEE-SAN, COME ON! TRY TO CATCH ME!"

"KITSUNE! GET BACK HERE!!"

"NO, YOU GOT TO CATCH ME!"

"DON'T TELL ME 'NO' YOU LITTLE BAKA!"

* * *

Tsukihana walked silently up the street, lost in her own thoughts. A feeling of elation filled her chest. She would be leaving the village tonight. Her child would be safe, they would never find out about his father, and he would be able to live a happy and peaceful life. She was startled from her little bubble of happiness when she caught sight of said child darting down the street followed by, despite her disbelieving eyes, what appeared to be a second Kitsune. She groaned internally, and bid farewell to any notion that her son wouldn't trained as a shinobi.

_"Great, he just **had** to be a prodigy! I fucking HATE my genetics!"_

Kitsune and his clone both ran up giggling, until they caught sight of Tsukihana. As soon as the boy saw her, the color drained out of his face, and he promtly dispelled the bushin. He mother sighed at his antics.

"It's okay baby, your not in trouble."

Kitsune's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, and a little of the color returned to his cheeks. Though a look of avid confusion remained on his features.

"I'm not?"

She smiled softly, and bent down so she was eye to eye with him. She took her hand and rubbed it reassuringly through his hair. She sighed again.

"No, honey, your not, but you have to tell me, who taught you that?"

Kitsune wasn't in trouble, but whoever didn't listen to her and went behind her back sure had another thing coming,she see to that before she left.

"But Momma-"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing his protest.

"Kitsune" she said sternly "Tell me."

The child looked at the ground, and lightly toed at it. He really didnt want to tattle on Itachi nee-san, but he had seen his mother get angry, and it was scary.

"Okay, it was-"

The rest of his confession was cut off by of poof a smoke that signified a shinobi using Shunshin, and suddenly Kitsune found his head enveloped by a burly arm, while another was used to roughly deliver a noogie into his poor scalp.

"I finally caught you, you little monster!" Shisui seethed over the child's cries of pain as he mercilessly ground his knuckles into Kitsune's head.

"OW! PLEASE, NO! IM SORRY SHISUI NEE-SAN!"

"OHH YOU WILL BE SORRY WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!"

The teen then caught sight of a stunned Tsukihana, and he ceased the pain he was infilicting for a moment to point an accusatory finger at her.

"AND YOU!"

Tsukihana raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Me?"

A dead look came into Shisui's eyes. Honestly, was his whole family out to get him today?

"YES YOU! WHAT KIND OF HYPOCRITE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SAYING THAT YOUR NOT GOING TO LET HIM BE SHINOBI AND THEN TEACHING HIM KAGE BUSHIN BEHIND EVERYBODIES BACKS!"

As spittle flew from the raging teenagers mouth and lightly sprayed her face, a small twitch developed in her left eye.

"I SWEAR TO GOD TSUKIHANA, IF YOU EVEN **_THINK_** ABOUT HAVING MORE KIDS, I WILL PERSONALLY PUNCH YOU IN THE OVARIES!"

"SHISUI NEE-SAN-"

He glanced down at the child he held captive in a headlock.

"AND YOU! IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU-"

He was promtly silenced as a wave of killer intent washed over him. He nervously glanced back in Tsukihana's direction, only to be greeted by a sight that he had been fortunate enough to avoid since his childhood.

Tsukihana stood there with an all to sweet smile on her face, her sharingan blazing fiercely in each eye. Light cracks emanated from her hands as popped her knuckles menacingly.

"Shisui-kun, would you please release my son?"

He did. As he turned to flee for his life, he felt a soft, feminine hand clench tightly around his shoulder. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he sent a last minute prayer to the heavens that his beating wouldn't be to painful. He glanced back to see pain incarnate staring him in the face (i.e. a young, pissed off single mother.) She looked him dead in the eye and began to speak. He made sure to listen very carefully.

"Have you calmed down yet?"

He shook his head slowly, noting with embarssment the wet spot that had formed in between his legs.

"Now, I didn't teach him the Kage Bushin. In fact, before you so rudely interuptted, he was in the middle of telling me who taught him it. Maybe if you behave, I let you give them a piece of your mind as well."

He nodded again.

"Now Kitsune, who?-" She glance around, taking note of her sons absence.

"Kitsune? Where are you!?" she called out slightly panicking

She heard a whimper, and glanced to her left, only to see her child hiding behind a tree. She rubbed her temples lightly. And then promptly rapped Shisui sharply on the head.

"OW!"

"Shut up."

A light smile came across her face. She gestured for Kitsune to come to her.

"It's okay honey, Momma's done yelling at Shisui-baka." she said, glaring in Shisui's direction

The child hesitantly looked at her for a moment, and then walked up to her.

"Now, you were telling me who taught that trick?"

"Itachi-nee san."

Shisui and Tsukihana gave each other, I-should-have-known looks, and then Shisui spoke up.

"Right, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go murder my cousin now."

He turned to leave, when a his shirt was tugged from behind.

"Let me drop Kitsune off with Mikoto, and I'll join you." Tsukihana said all to sweetly

* * *

The council chamber of Konoha is located at the uppermost levels of the hokage tower. It has a wonderful view of the surrounding area, and is usually filled with the heads of various clans of Konoha who wish discuss the future of the village and the role that they will play. However, only two people were present in the chamber today.

Danzo stared out the window, relishing in the view of what he one day hoped to control, not caring to spare the lone ANBU in the room a glance.

"Report."

"You were correct Danzo-Sama, she has been granted her leave."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"And the child?"

"Your assumption was correct as well."

Danzo allowed himself a small smile. Within a few hours, he would be even closer to obtaining his goal.

"Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

**AN- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up within a couple of days. Any questions? Feel free to emai me or send me a PM. Oh, by the way, please review. It's really easy, you just have to click the liitle button at the bottom of the page. Thanks :)**

**Next Chapter- Just because your sneaky doesn't mean your not going to get caught.**


End file.
